the witch
by GiselleP
Summary: Sometimes there are stories that are never been told, because it is better not to do.. Story is placed many years before Klaus broke the curse.


Without a destination she was running into the pure, never ending darkness.  
The little girl jumps over roots, stumbles over stones. Somehow she ended in a forest.  
She didn´t know the way, because she had no aim. Confused she was running further, running away from her responsibility, away from her parents. She had turned her back to them, after there screams silenced.  
How could she do that? Was that really her?  
„Where are you going, little Lady?", suddenly a voice appeared behind her.  
She fell into the the mud.  
„Did you get lost?"  
A Man came towards her, he had slim stature, more she didn´t see. He knee down infront of her, straightens her ruffled black hair.  
„What are you doing here, at this late hour?"  
She keep quiet.  
„Did you lose your voice?", he laughed, „Nevertheless... Pardon me for doing this now."  
His eyes started to glow in a deep red like fire, she wanted to run, but he hold her and bit her in her neck. The blood rushes in her head, she heard a sough, felt the burn. She was getting hot and can´t control her breath anymore. Slowly her feet getting numb, she did´t feel anything in her legs or hands any longer.  
With her last strength she wanted to fight, but her arms were to weak and fell down on the head of the stranger. She gripped his hair, trying to fight against the pain. In her last seconds she remembers her parents, the fire, what consumed them, set off from her. She heard there screams again. A hot tear runs down her cheek.  
Suddenly he threw her away.  
"What was that?" he shouted, "What have you done? How did you come in my head?"  
Her breathing became heavier, she was already to weak, the darkness takes her over.

It was warm, a slightly crackle from a fire was to hear and the fighting of two people.  
"I have seen a fire!", a man screamed, it was the same from the forest, "Two people are burned. I have felt there pain!"  
"Shut up!", yelled a female voice, "Blame on you, that you bite a child!"

The girl slowly opens her eyes. She noticed that she was in a cottage, laying on a bed. Fast she crap to the wound on her neck, it disappeared.  
"Are you awake, Love?", the woman speak up gently to her, "He had healed you, don´t worry."  
The woman had dark skin, from her head stand up wild brown/blackish locks and on her arms were lines tattooed.  
"My name is Persia", she smiled and stroke through the hair of the girl, "He take you to me. Please tell me, whats your name?"  
She was starring towards this man. Dark blond hair, a short beard and this glance from his eyes, as if he tries to tear you apart, but something vulnerable was there too. He scared her, how he looks down to her. She pulled her blanket over her head.  
"Love...", Persia laughed, "He will doesn´t do anything to you, because he respects me and he is a little frightened of you."  
Carefully the little girl take the blanket away from her eyes. The man turned his back to them, looking at the wall. Finally she stand up from the bed, her legs were a little shaky. Persia kneed down in front of her, looking straight to her eyes.  
"So, my child, what´s your name?"  
"Giselle...", she whispered. After he heard her voice, he turned back again and take a glance on her. She was terrified and looked fast to the floor.  
"His name is Klaus", explained Persia, "He is one of the oldest creatures on this planet, one of the powerful, too. He just want to know who you are and where you come from, because you made it somehow to get in his head and let him feel pain. No one ever done this before."  
Giselle shakes her head, still with her eyes down to the ground, because she also didn´t know how she done it.  
"Give me your hands", Persia stretched out hers towards the little one, "Open me your soul and think about everything what you remember."  
The girl but her hands into Persias.  
Firstly the fire came back to her mind, the screams, the pain, what she had caused. The charred face of her father, how he layed on the ground, before she turned her back on him. Persias grip gets stronger, it started to hurt Giselle. The witch felt the same pain.  
She tried to think about something nice, about her mother with her gentle smile, how she puts her arms around her, this warmth, that Giselle always felt. About her grandfather, how he whirl her through the air, the laugh what he spread.  
Just one time he looks serious, when he gave her a really old book, what pages turned yellow and started to break. Also it smells terrible.  
"This is your past and your future", he said.  
In this book were old signs, words she didn´t understand, drawings and runes, from times long ago. But while Giselle was holding that book, she felt like that her heart was burning. It was a pain, but it didn´t hurt. A heat, she never felt before.  
Persia take off her hands. Terrified she looked down to her, her whole body starts shaking.  
"T-This is not true!"

She stand up and stumbled to a chair. She was frightened and she can´t stop shaking her head.  
"What´s wrong?", Klaus shouted, "What did you see?"  
Persia was unable to speak, she laughed and cried, totally stunned.  
"She is a Pankratz!", she said, after she calm down a bit, "... a Pankratz..."  
"A What?", Klaus getting louder, his eyes started to glow, "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!"  
"Witches", she laughed hysterical, "A extinct family of witches."  
Both starred at her, she doesn´t understand anything.  
"The Pankratz witches came from Europe, a old land called Prussia. Just the Firstborn female could use their power, but how bigger the generation was, the more powerful the witch was, because they could channel their family members from everywhere at every time. They combine white with black magic and create something new, they tricked the nature without taking consequences. Until the humans get scared of them and hunt them. They and very other witch in Europe, they got exterminate.  
I have studied the European arts, because there were fascinating. After I saw the grimoire in her head, I remember it. But it can´t be true. A legend told that the last witched cursed their family, before their execution. That never again a girl would be born and the following generations will be save, but there were no proof. However, her grandfather gave her the book and I don´t know what it mean and the grimoire is probably burned in that fire!"  
The last sentences she started to scream and and to brandish wild with her arms through the air. You could see her despair.  
She knee down again in front of Giselle, looked pleadingly at her, "Did your grandfather told you anything else?"

She tries to remember, what he said that evening. He told her very much about the book and the story of their family, but she didn´t understand it and also she was not interested in that. Silently she nodded and hoped that he don´t start with everything again.  
But one thing she remembers, because she thinks it sounded funny. He said, if she ever needs help from someone who is like them, she needs to say these words.

„ _ **Sāitan sēn Sēimī"**_

Her skin starts burning, she scream in pain. From her fingertips up to her arms getting black symbols drawn. They move there way towards her neck and the face. Persia ripped down her clothes. Everywhere were this drawings.  
"She is her own grimoire!". She tried to decode these runes. Klaus stand silently with wide open eyes, just there, didn´t know what happens. Giselle started to felt weaker, it was like that the runes takes her less strength away.  
She fainted, the symbols disappeared.

Persia put Giselles clothes back on and lay her down in the bed. Together with Klaus she sat down on the table.  
"It is true", she started, "Her family was cursed for over a century. It was written on her back."  
"What does it mean?"  
"All the unused power, was collected over these many years and when she was born all this magic gets into her. She lived, because she have a task from her ancestors. I couldn´t read what it is, maybe revenge. But this little girl is already so powerful, I will not imagine how she will be, when she learn to control it."  
"Teach her!"  
"Pardon?", Persia was shocked, "Just one time the magic will be stronger than her, she will burn me down like her parents!"  
"She could break my curse!"  
"If she want to help you, you tried to kill her!"  
"Let that be my concern. Teach her how to control and use it.  
"She uses a completely different magic as me, also she speaks another language!"  
"See that as a challenge", Klaus smiled and leaved that cottage.


End file.
